Gold Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Gold Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule when "Limited Edition" is part of the current pool. You can exchange Gold Cat for 999,999 XP or keep it as a Cat Unit. Cat Evolves into Gold Macho Cat at level 10. Pros *Very low cost. *Very short recharge time. *Decent movement speed. *Can be exchanged for 999,999 XP. Other Super Rares are only 478,000 XP. *Upgrading price equals to Cat's prices and gives the same User Rank as other Super Rare Cats. Cons *Low stats, lower than other meatshields due to + levels. Strategy/Usage * His Cat Combo with the basic Cat, Rich and Poor, can be useful in a few timed stages * Although this cat is pretty useless late-game, it can be quite useful in the early game as you don't need to spend 90 Cat Food on Boogie Cat and still have a third meatshield. * Also, +30 easy User Rank is quite useful due to its incredibly low upgrading cost (Only 137,800 XP for level 30). * Despite everything, this unit can be particularly useful as a meatshield if used well; since it is exactly like the basic Cat in speed, etc.; you can just meatshield this way: summon a Cat, when the recharge time of the cat is 50% send a Gold Cat, the basic Cat will be ready when the Gold Cat is at 50% so you can send him and wait for the next Gold Cat, etc. This is a really efficent way of meatshielding, since it is unlikely that enemies with fast attack speed like Teacher Bun Buns will kill two of these cats at the same time, while Boogie Cats usually stack up with Macho Cats, leaving a gap in the line that may cause trouble in the long run. **'Attention:' The detail that Cat and Gold Cat have the same exact speed can be useful, as explained above, but you basically have to alternate their spawns rather than sending them at the same time, if you summon both Cat and Gold Cat in rapid succession, or if you let the Cat CPU do it this way, the two cats will be (and remain) stacked and always be killed by the same attack (if area), making literally no difference from having just one of them, so make sure to never meatshield by sending Gold Cat and Cat at the same time; if you have the CPU, turn it off, send a Cat, when the next one is 50% ready send a Gold Cat and then turn the CPU back on to fix the problem. * Many players think its better to keep it because 999,999 XP is only about three times Sweet XP (Insane) with max. Cat Study and Treasures. * "XP never lasts, but Cats are eternal" Description Cost *Chapter 1: $50 *Chapter 2: $75 *Chapter 3: $100 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: A basic, round golden cat. *Evolved: Retains the same appearance, but with added muscular arms that aren't painted gold like the rest of its body. Trivia *This is the only Super Rare Cat and overall cat that can be recycled for 999,999 XP. This could be due to it being a limited unit and being made out of gold. Gallery goldcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) goldmachocatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) Gatya bnr48.png|The Dark Heroes pool with limited edition units including Gold Cat Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/130.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Vengeful Cat | Ururun Wolf >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats